


The Encyclopedia of Magic

by MHGeek



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Next Generation, Not really a plot yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHGeek/pseuds/MHGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Very few magic users have been seen since then. Nicola Tesla allegedly used magic to develop a working death ray in 1937. In 1963, Lee Harvey Oswald reportedly used Death Magic to assassinate President John F. Kennedy. The most recent known display of magic was the arrival of an demonic entity in a small town in Oregon. Not much information is known about the encounter, however, one of the believed side effects of the entity was the occasional gravitational field disturbances."<br/>~Magic and Manifestation in Humans, Third Edition</p>
<p>The return of Stanford Filbrick Pines was just the beginning. Now, thirteen years later, the real side effects to opening a transdimensional portal are beginning to appear. Nobody is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Encyclopedia of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping I'll get some positive reviews? I sort of had a weird dream after marathoning the entire season 2 of Gravity Falls and this is what came out of it. This first chapter is an introduction of sorts.

The light cast by the full moon caused the nearly empty room to seem black and white. A chill swept through the home, causing several children to curl up tighter in their blankets.

  
One child’s eyes blinked open, and they felt a sinking feeling. They slipped out of bed and silently walked to the windowsill in their shared room. They stared out at the trees, as if one day they could catch a glimpse of something magical, hoping for someone to help, even though they didn’t know how.

  
At that moment, a butterfly landed on the opposite side of the window. The child undid the clasps and reached out to carefully scoop up the butterfly. It sat on their palm for mere moments before taking off into the air.

 

The child smiled, and with a happy sigh, fell into dreams of butterflies and flying.

 

AFYLEC GQ GLCTGRYZJC

 

The car ride from Vancouver, Washington to Summerville, Oregon was nearly a 4 and a half hour drive. Micah was dreading arriving and seeing another couple who thought they would adopt him, but after several hours of conversation, change their minds and set their eyes on another foster child.

  
He had brought several books with him for entertainment, including two of his personal favorites Tales of the Mages of Olden Times and Magic and Manifestation in Humans, Third Edition. Nothing rivaled Micah’s thirst for historical knowledge except possibly his thirst for apple cider.

  
As he stared out the window, imagining what it must have been like when magic commonly manifested in humans, he felt the car go over a bump. After a few moments, he realized he could hear a hissing noise. He must not have been the only one, as his social worker slowed the car to the side of the road and put the Emergency Brake on.  
After a few moments, Micah stepped out of the vehicle as well. He found the social worker on the phone, rapidly speaking with someone on the other end.

  
“Yeah, we’re on a back road- no, I have no idea where, I’m trying to look for a landmark, give me a moment- there’s a billboard or something a little ways away, but I can’t read it from here. Uh, I think it says something about Falling? Yeah, that could be the town name. Half an hour? Alright, I guess we can wait that long- oh, there’s a mechanic in the town? I need to know how long it’ll take to change both tires. Yeah, two flats. I guess that’s fine, I’ll just need to reschedule. Alright, thank you.”

  
Micah tugged on his social worker’s sleeve. “How long are we going to be here for?”

  
The social worker frowned. “We might have to stay overnight at this point. It’s going to take at least three hours before the car is fixed, and I’d rather not be on the road late at night. I’m going to call your birth mother and see if she can stay in town so you can still see her, alright?”

  
Micah shrugged and nodded. He reached back into the car and retrieved the book Magic and Manifestation in Humans, Third Edition. Sitting in the grass against the car, he flipped to where he had left off and began to read.

  
_The disappearance of Magic in humans is typically contributed to diet, exercise, and location. However, recent studies show that this theory may be incorrect. The study examined several different societies and the times that they reported that all known magic users had died. Some civilizations, such as the Ancient Greece, lost their magic as they were overtaken by others. One civilization that proves this theory were the Native American tribes. Shamans continued to use the Healing Arts well into the 19th century, when the last recorded Native American magic user died in 1894._

  
_Very few magic users have been seen since then. Nicola Tesla allegedly used magic to develop a working death ray in 1937. In 1963, Lee Harvey Oswald reportedly used Death Magic to assassinate President John F. Kennedy. The most recent known display of magic was the arrival of an demonic entity in a small town in Oregon. Not much information is known about the encounter, however, one of the believed side effects of the entity was the occasional gravitational field disturbances._

  
The sound of crunching gravel reached Micah’s ears, and he looked up to see a police car roll up. Two men stepped out.

  
“You guys alright? We got a call saying somebody was stopped here,” the first man said. He was a short, dark-skinned man who looked to be in his sixties. His partner was a lanky white man who looked to be about the same age.

  
“We have two flat tires.” Micah pointed behind him. “My social worker called for a tow truck, but it hasn’t arrived yet.”

  
The police officers approached Micah’s social worker, and after a few moments of conversation, made a phone call.

  
“I just called the local mechanic, he’s already on his way out here. He’ll be here in five minutes. It’s a shame you waited for so long and your tow truck never came.” The tall one paused for a few moments. “By the way, I’m Deputy Durland, and that there’s my partner, Sherriff Blubs.”

  
Micah scrambled to his feet to shake the man’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you Deputy Durland, I’m Micah Crux.”

  
Sherriff Blubs turned away from the social worker and towards Micah. “Why, you aren’t the son of Perdy Crux, are you?”

  
Micah stared in astonishment. “Y-yeah! How do you know my mom?”

  
“Perdy used to live here in Gravity Falls. About twelve years ago, she up’n disappeared. Never did tell us where she went.” Blubs said, looking nostalgic. “You’re almost the spitting image o’ her.”

  
“Mom lives in Cascade, Idaho now. I get to see her once a year, usually. On my birthday.” Micah frowned. “She probably left because I was born or something.”

 

Deputy Durland frowned at Sherriff Blubs. “What’cha reading there?” Blubs asked.

  
“Oh, it’s a book about Magic.” Micah shrugged. “I like reading about Magic.”

  
Blubs grinned. “Well then you’re in the right place. Gravity Falls is a huge paranormal hotspot in the United States. We used to have an attraction called the Mystery Shack that was dedicated to it. Don’t tell anyone I told you that, though.”

  
Micah’s eyes widened. “Woah, really? What happened?!”

  
Blubs grinned. “You’re gonna have to wait to find out, seeing as the tow truck’s here.”

  
Micah let out a disappointed sigh.

  
“Do you think you could give Micah a ride to the mechanic? The cab of the tow truck is a two-seater,” the social worker asked. Blubs nodded. “Sure thing, miss.”

  
Micah sprinted towards the police car and jumped into the back seat. Blubs and Durland got into the car and began to follow the tow truck. “Please tell me about what happened!” Micah nearly begged.

  
“Truth be told, there’s not much known about it. One day, about 13 years ago or so, gravity seemed to… how to put it… stop working for the day.” Blubs explained. “The town really took a beating.”

  
“No way. There’s a section in my book about that! It doesn’t say anything about it being Gravity Falls though.” Micah explained.

  
“Who did you say your book was by?” Blubs asked, glancing at the boy in the rear view mirror.

 

“I didn’t, but the authors are named Stanford and Dipper Pines.” Micah told them. “I would love to meet them one day, I have so many questions for them.”

  
Durland laughed. “Stanford and Dipper Pines? They live in Gravity Falls, where the Mystery Shack used to be. They don’t really like visitors too much, they’re too busy researching.”

  
Micah’s face fell. “But if we see them, we’ll be sure to introduce you, isn’t that right?” Blubs said. Micah shrugged in reply.

  
The car rolled up to the mechanic’s workshop and the sheriff let Micah out of the back. He trudged over to where his social worker was standing, already holding a key to a room at the motel down the street. “The car won’t be done until morning, so we’ll have to stay overnight.” She paused a few moments. “I’m sorry kiddo, your mom couldn’t stay to see you tomorrow. We’ll be heading home after breakfast tomorrow.”

  
As soon as they got to the motel room, Micah lay down on his bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
